


If You Go Down To The Moors Today

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Lestrade spend some extra time on the moors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Go Down To The Moors Today

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Series 2 Episode 2

John and Lestrade had decided to have a couple of extra days on the moors.  So, having taken Sherlock back to the station they kept the Defender and drove into the moor.  They spent the day enjoying the spring sunshine and chatting about things in general.

It was only when the sun was starting to go down that John suddenly said, “You’ve not said anything about your holiday.  Just over a week on a Caribbean island sounds idyllic, was it?”

Lestrade chuckled ruefully.  “Yes, apart from the murder of a guest in my hotel.”

“Sh*t.  You didn’t have to get involved, did you?”

“Not really.  Just calmed down the maid who found the body, ensured the police were phoned and made sure no-one else went in the room.  And was extremely grateful that a certain consulting detective...  What the hell’s that?”

He pointed at something that was hopping across the moor about ten feet away.

John swallowed.  “It’s okay.  It’s just a fluorescent rabbit.”

“Right.  Of course.  What?”

“Yeah.  I’ve seen one before.”

“That’s it.  I’m never coming here ever again.  Sh*t, there’s another one.”

The two men watched as the rabbits did what rabbits do.  Then together they turned and made their way rapidly back to the Landrover.

If they had stayed they would have seen 14 more fluorescent bunnies.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title adapted from "The Teddy Bears' Picnic


End file.
